Seaside Rendezvous
by WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: "Do you want to get away, Little Grey?" Mark offers to take Lexie on a trip away from Seattle, just the two of them. This should be a fun way to let herself unwind. Mark/Lexie fluff, with minimal angst.


**Author's Note**: _This will be a short seven chapter little story full of Mark/Lexie fluff with minimal angst - because there is a serious lack of fluff these days. This completely ignores the entire finale and anything related to it. Based on the song "Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon" by Queen, and the title comes from a lyric from "Seaside Rendezvous" also by Queen. Rating may change later._

* * *

It had not been Lexie's day. Not at all.

It was a Monday, for one thing, and no one liked Mondays. But it wasn't just that it was an inopportune day of the week - she'd been working in the emergency room, and she'd nearly lost a patient - a car crash victim - but the patient was stable now and would probably be back to normal sooner rather than later. Close calls rattled her nerves, and this was no exception.

She rounded the corner toward the nurses' station when she heard a voice from behind her whisper low and almost seductively.

"Do you want to get away, Little Grey?"

She squeaked, dropped her clipboard on the floor and turned to face the source of the question: Mark Sloan, smiling infuriatingly at her as he dangled a set of car keys; she narrowed her eyes - were those _her_ keys? How had he gotten ahold of them? She shook her head to clear herself of the questions that were currently swirling through her head and forced a smile as she leaned over to scoop up her papers. "You mean -"

"I mean you and me, taking a week off and relaxing somewhere away from this hospital." He moved in closer to her and helped her gather her things. "You're tense and stressed. It's obvious. And I'm _good_ at relieving tension."

The thought _was_ nice. Her forms of relaxation tended to involve mixed drinks at Joe's or the simple luxuries of a bubble bath, and not so much in the way of relieving herself from the situation altogether. "W-won't they miss us here?"

"Probably." He arched his eyebrow and smirked at her. "But do you really think they'd notice?" he asked, gesturing his hand toward Meredith and Derek, enveloped in deep conversation in the distance, before swinging it over to where Arizona and Callie were coming down the stairs, Arizona's hands doing the talking as Callie smiled at her. "They're all wrapped up in their own thing, and I just checked - our surgical schedules are both clear after tonight, so -"

"But car crash lady -" she said, protesting slightly. She loved the thought of getting away with Mark. She did. It would be a nice way to decompress. But they hadn't been back together very long at all - actually, she wasn't even sure what they were, anymore, caught in-between something tangible and something not.

"We're in a hospital full of qualified doctors."

The way to convince her to do anything was to appeal to her sense of logic. And that was nothing if not logical. "I'll think about it," she said. With that, she turned the corner and walked away, humming under her breath. She didn't even notice that she had an extra bounce in her step as she did so.

* * *

A few hours later, her shift was over, and she waited for the elevator to come so she could head home - home to where she could think about the proposal, home to where she could indulge in her bubble bath. Tonight was a lavender and vanilla kind of night. Mark sidled up next to her as she waited and offered the same half-smirk, half-smile he had offered earlier. "Thought about what I asked you yet?"

"Y-yeah," she said, stammering slightly as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. She had given it some thought. Maybe not a full working-through of every single pro and con on the list, and maybe she hadn't fully considered every single contingency.

"And?" He almost sounded hopeful. "Any decisions?"

The last thing she wanted to do was crush his spirits, especially considering how hopeful he really did sound - and hope wasn't usually a word she associated with him. And logically, it would all work out in the end. It was time to let her heart rule the decision-making process, and let her mind take a breather. "When can we leave?" She grinned.

"First thing in the morning work?"

"Yep." She looked up at him as she responded. "You really wanted this to work out, don't you? You knew I was going to say yes before I said anything."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at her, his smirk softening into a warm smile. "You _could_ say I was confident you needed a break from this place."

As they walked out of the elevator and began to head their separate ways - "Meet here at seven?" "Okay!" - Lexie couldn't help but wonder what she had just gotten herself into. A week away from the hospital - her comfort zone - to go to a place that only God (or Mark) knew, and the general uneasiness of what he thought their relationship status was. And then Lexie heard a soft clink land at her feet.

Mark laughed and threw her a thumbs-up in the distance. Her instincts from earlier had been right after all: her car keys were laying on the concrete in front of her. "Good aim!" she called out.

She swore she heard him say in reply, "I never miss!" but he was too far away at that point to tell for sure one way or the other.

_Definitely_ a lavender and vanilla kind of night, but she was going to be too tense - or excited, she couldn't tell the difference - in anticipation for their trip to really enjoy the soothing effects. Maybe she'd need to add a little jazz.

-_to be continued_-


End file.
